importance of friends
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall are starting their first day of school but it doesn't turn out so well for Logan.
1. importance of friends

**A/N: ok I read an article that was talking about how some schools think it's bad for kids to have best friends so they try to split them up on purpose. Once I read that I immediately thought of this and I didn't want to wait until I was done with silent cries for salvation to write it so it's just going to be a quick one shot. I hope you like it =]**

Logan Mitchell was a shy boy. He wasn't the type who found it easy to walk up to other people. He couldn't interact with other people but that didn't mean he didn't have any friends. In fact, Logan had the three best friends in the entire world. Many of the adults found it surprising that Logan was able to interact with them so well but when Logan was with them he felt like a different person. In actuality Logan still was the same person but when he had his friends around to back him up he knew he could let loose and be more confident because his friends would never making fun of him for just being him. Logan also wasn't the coolest of his friends. He was the smart one, the nerd. Most of his class mates found it odd that Logan was friends with the three coolest kids in class. Kendall was the strong one. A leader who was tough and didn't take crap from anyone. He was the one who always looked out for his friends. He was the one who protected Logan when other kids crossed the line. James was the perfect one. Great face, great personality, great smile. Logan always envied how much people loved James but Logan also knew that deep down James was the less extreme of Kendall. He wanted to protect his friends but Logan doubted that he could do much on his own. James wasn't a leader. Last was Carlos. He was the one that everyone loved. He was fun, energetic, and a little idiotic. The world could never bring Carlos down but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid to get serious when something important was on the line. Logan would be nothing without his friends, so when he found out that he wasn't going to be in class with them he freaked out.

The four boys were starting kindergarten and none of them knew what to expect. They walked in together side by side with their ninja turtle lunch boxes in hand expecting, like usual to be in the same class like they always were. When Logan found that his name tag said Ms. Spring and his three friends name tags said Ms. Robb his heart dropped.

"Hey Logan you're not in class with us." Carlos said with a frown. Logan looked down at Carlos' pointing finger, which was pointing right at his name tag. Logan looked back up at his three friends and they could tell that he wanted to cry. When Logan's mom had dropped him off to his first day of school he wasn't scared because he believed his friends would be there but now he was alone. The fear that he should have felt earlier flooded over him. Kendall placed a hand on Logan's shoulder trying to calm his friend down before he started bawling.

"Its gunna be ok Logie. We still have nap time and snack time and lunch and recess! You won't even notice we're not there!" Logan nodded wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Ok."

"And remember if you're ever in trouble let out the ninja call!" Carlos jumped up and threw his hands in the air. After watching a marathon of ninja turtles the boys decided they wanted to be ninjas too. Logan smiled brightly bouncing on his feet slightly.

"YEA!" Logan waved goodbye to his friends and slowly walked into his class room. All the kids were already inside and they were running around playing. Logan found a desk near the corner of the room and placed his bag and lunch box on it. He sat down on the chair and began to take his things out of his bag. He placed his crayons, pencils, eraser, a notebook, and dictionary on his desk. He looked around figuring that the teacher wasn't starting class yet so he opened the dictionary and started to read.

"an-tag-o-ni-tic…. Antag-o-nis-ic… ant-ag-onis-tic." Logan tilted his head in thought. "Acting unfriendly… I don't like that word." Logan furrowed his eye brows and shook his head at the not nice word. He kept reading until two boys walked up to him.

"Watcha doing!" One boy asked as he swayed on his feet. Logan looked up at the boys blinking slight.

"Reading the dictionary." The boys looked at each other then turned back to Logan.

"Why would you do that?" The second boy asked.

"I don't know. I like reading the dictionary." The two boys looked at each other again then started laughing. Logan watched them smiling slight. "What's so funny?" The boys pointed at Logan and continued to laugh. Logan soon realized they were laughing at him so he placed his book down and stared at his lap.

"What a freaky-face!" The second boy laughed at his own joke as they both walked away. Logan put his dictionary back in his bag deciding it was a bad idea to take it out. At the moment the teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Spring and I'm your teacher. Welcome to the first day of school!" Logan looked around to see the bright smiles on everyone's faces, they liked this teacher. "Ok, why doesn't everyone get together with someone and we'll color these pretty pictures!" Logan's face immediately fell. He looked around the room awkwardly to see that everyone was with someone already. Some of the kids were even in groups of three's and four's. Logan got up from his seat and grabbed the picture. He took his crayons with him and walked over to a group of three.

"Can I draw with you?" The three girls looked up at Logan disgusted before taking their things and moving to another table. Logan frowned but moved on to the next group. Before Logan knew it he found himself at his desk alone again. Every group he had gone up to had either walked away or said no to him. Logan walked over to the teacher and tugged on her skirt. She looked down and smiled at Logan.

"Hi sweetie! What can I help you with?"

"Ms. Spring, how come I can't be in the same class as my friends?" She furrowed her brow at Logan.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, James, Carlos, and Kendall got Ms. Robb but I'm in your class. I was always in class with them before… there my best friends." Ms. Spring made an "oh" Face before lightly ruffling Logan's hair.

"Well Logan the school put you in the gifted class. Your friends would only hinder your success. It's best that you just make some friends in this class." Logan nodded and walked back over to his desk. He had no idea what the teacher was talking about but the idea of making new friends didn't sit right with Logan. He couldn't just make new friends. Carlos, James, and Kendall were his best friends. Logan sighed and decided to start coloring by himself. Once he was done the teacher began her lesson. The time went by fairly quickly and before Logan knew it, it was snack time. Logan jumped off his chair and grabbed his snack. He ran to the door but he was stopped by his teacher. "Logan where are you going?" Logan glanced out the door to see a large play area that was in the middle of all the class rooms. He could already see kids from other classes going there.

"I was going to go play." Ms. Spring closed the door and led Logan back inside.

"No Logan you have to play in here, you're not allowed to play with those kids. Logan walked back over to his desk and sat down. He kept his head down as he ate his snack. Logan didn't notice when a girl came up to him and he jumped when she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hi! What's your name?" Logan blushed lightly.

"Logan." The girl smiled at Logan.

"Hi Logan, do you want to play with me!" Logan smiled and nodded at the girl. The girl smiled back and swayed on her feet slightly.

"Reallyyyy." Logan nodded his head vigorously. He was happy that someone actually wanted to play with him. "The girl suddenly started laughing causing Logan's smile to fade. He looked at the girl confused until she spoke.

"You're so dumb! You thought I actually wanted to play with you! Who would want to play with you stupid-face!" Logan watched wide eyed as the girl skipped away from him. Logan looked down at his lap as his vision began to blur. His bottom lip quivered and his shoulders started to shake as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Ca Caw…. Ca Caw…" Logan whispered between silent sobs. He should have known that the ninja call wouldn't have done him any good in the end. Logan spent the rest of his class sitting in his seat silently crying. He wanted his friends so badly but every attempt he had made to leave was foiled by his teacher. He hated the class, he hated the kids, and he hated how he didn't have his friends with him. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of class Logan gathered his things still crying. He walked towards the door keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Without realizing what happened Logan suddenly found his lunch box was out of his hand. Logan looked up to see a kid from his class staring down at him. Logan wasn't tall but this kid was unusually tall. Logan went to get his lunch box but the kid held it above his head.

"Hey that's mine!" The kid continued to laugh as Logan jumped up and down in a futile attempt to get his lunch box.

"So! You can't have it because you're a stupid face!" The kid kept laughing and suddenly pushed Logan while he was jumping in the air. Logan fell back on the ground hard landing in a pile of legos. Logan pulled up his hand realizing that it was covered in cuts from some of the smaller pieces. Logan's lip quivered and he was suddenly sobbing again. This time the sobs were loud enough for everyone in the area to hear him. Kids stopped what they were doing to turn and look at Logan. Logan covered his eyes with the back of his hands as he continued to sob. "Aw is the little baby crying. You're such a stupid face. Stupid face! Stupid face! Stupid face! Logan stopped sobbing and looked up when the kids chanting suddenly stopped. He was lying on the ground near Logan's feet clutching his nose. Logan looked up to see Kendall standing in front of the kid with James and Carlos right next to him. Logan smiled slightly sniffing as he watched his friends.

"Leave Logan alone you big meany!" Carlos shouted. The kid immediately stood up and ran off. Kendall, James and Carlos glared in the direction of the kid before turning to Logan.

"You ok Logie." James asked as he sat down next to him." Logan shook his head as tears started to fall again.

"Oh James I've had the worst day ever! Everyone was so mean to me! No one wanted to play with me, the teacher wouldn't let me leave to play with you guys and everyone made fun of me!" James gave Logan a sympathetic look and wrapped him in a hug. After he let go he stood up and pulled Logan up. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and inspected it with a frown when he noticed all the little cuts.

"Logie what happened to your hand!"

"I cut my hand on the legos when I fell." Before Kendall could say anything else a teacher walked over to their group. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot looking down at the boys with anger.

"You four come with me." Before any of them knew it they found themselves in the principal's office with their parents. The only person who was missing was Logan and his mom because he was in the nurse's office. The principle sat down in front of everyone and sighed.

"I'm very disappointed in these boys. Attacking another student is against the rules and will not be tolerated.

"Tell that to that other kid!" Carlos shouted

"Quiet Carlos!" Carlos' father hissed out.

"But Papi…" Carlos shut his mouth when his father gave him "the look." The principle took off her classes and leaned forward.

"Boys, do you want to explain to me what happened." They looked at each other before turning back to the principle.

"We were protecting Logan! The bully was being mean to him and pushed Logan!" Kendall yelled.

"And he made him cry!" James added.

"No buddy does that to our friend and gets away with it." Both James and Carlos nodded at Kendall's words. Mr. and Mrs. Knight, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia all glanced at each other with slight smirks on their faces. They didn't approve of how the boys went about it but they were happy they cared about each other so much. The boys may have been young but each parent had seen enough of their son's three friends to know them inside out. They all knew that Logan was the quiet one. It made sense that Carlos, Kendall, and James felt the need to protect him. Logan was so shy. It was cute but it also gave other kids a reason to pick on him. Each parent could remember numerous times when their sons would come home frustrated because some jerk thought it would be funny to push Logan into a puddle or throw his books into the snow. The worst case happened a year ago when some bully took the pin his father sent him and broke it. Logan's father was in the military so Logan didn't get to see him often. When that bully broke the pin Logan was devastated. Mr Diamond sighed causing everyone to look at him.

"If you're going to punish these boys then go ahead. But I hope you plan on punishing the other boy as well. Kendall, James, and Carlos may have done a bad thing but I wouldn't have expected them to act any differently. A bully was hurting their friend. The other parents nodded in agreement. The principle sighed and opened a folder.

"Kendall, James, Carlos and Jim (the other boy) will have detention for a week. That means no recess. All the boys' faces fell. They loved recess. Now they were going to have to sit inside all day while everyone else played. They walked into the hallway and spotted Logan with his mom who was kneeling in front of him. When James, Carlos, and Kendall ran over they realized Logan was crying again.

"But mama! I don't want to be in that class anymore! I want to be with Kendall, James, and Carlos!" Mrs. Mitchell wiped Logan's tears away and smiled at her son.

"I know baby. I going to do all I can ok." Logan nodded sniffing slightly. Mrs. Mitchell took a tissue out of her purse and cleaned Logan's face. Mrs. Mitchell walked towards the principal's office her face slowly turning from caring to ticked off.

"Logan are you ok! How's your hand!" Kendall asked quickly. Logan looked at his hand and held it up with a smile. He had three big ninja turtle band aids.

"COOL!" The three boys said in unison. Logan reached into his back pocket and pulled out four lollypops.

"The nurse said I could have one but I snuck three for you guys too!" James, Kendall, and Carlos smiled gratefully as they each took a lollypop.

"Come on Logie! Let's go play!" Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him over to the play area. Their parents watched with smiles on their faces as they watched their sons playing together. The parents turned when Mrs. Mitchell walked out of the office.

"So, how did it go?" Mrs. Knight asked. Mrs. Mitchell smiled and glanced over to the boys.

"Well Logan won't be in the gifted class anymore but at least he'll be happy. The parents nodded as they watched the four boys smiling brightly as they ran around together.

**A/N: well this was defiantly different from what I've done before but I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you enjoyed it =]**


	2. promises

**A/N: Hello! I no this is a one shot but I just felt like adding this. I'm having a little writers block issue with S.C.F.D. so I thought if I wrote something else it might help. I was watching random videos on YouTube about soldiers surprising their loved ones by coming home and I remembered that in this fic I mentioned Logan's dad was a soldier so I decided to add another chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and this isn't related to S.C.F.D at all. It's a completely different story.**

6 year old Logan sighed. He was sitting next to his three best friends in his kindergarten class as they made father's day cards. It had been months since the first horrible day of school but that also meant it had been that much more time since he had last seen his dad. Logan's father was in the military and he had been stationed in Paris for a year and a half. Logan didn't know when his father was going to be coming back home but at the current moment it looked like he would still be gone another 6 or 7 months. Logan still was able to write to his dad and he defiantly planned on sending his father's day card to him but it wasn't the same as having him around. Father's day was the next day and Logan and his mom were going to go to Carlos' house for a barbeque. All of his friends and their families were going so it would be more like a family gathering rather than father's day. Logan was glad about that. Anything that could take his mind off of the day would make him feel a lot better.

"Logie what do you think." Logan turned to Carlos who was holding up his card. It was green folded construction paper with bubble letters saying "Happy Father's day." Under that was a picture of Carlos and his dad. Carlos had his black helmet on and his dad had his police uniform on. Logan smiled at Carlos.

"That's really good Carlos. Your dad will love it." Carlos smiled brightly and went back to work. Logan turned back to his card and opened it. He thought for a moment then started writing.

_Dear papa,_

_I miss you a lot and I hope you can come home soon. I'm starting to play hockey this year with James, Carlos, and Kendall. You love hockey don't you papa? I hope you will be home soon so you can see me play. Mama misses you and she says she can't wait to cook for you again. Mama loves cooking for you. I'm not supposed to tell you but mama said she would make tacos when you came home cause there your favorites. Don't tell mama I told you! I love you papa, please come home soon._

_-Logan_

Logan smiled at his work and finished up the card. He waited for his friends to finish and they all showed off their cards to each other. Kendall's card was blue with a picture of him and his dad playing hockey, James' card was orange with a picture of him and his dad wearing the coolest outfits, while Logan's was purple with a picture of him, his mom, and dad holding hands and smiling. As soon as the class ended the boys went home excited to see their friends again the next day.

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were running around the Garcia's backyard playing tag. Kendall, James, and Carlos had already given their father's their cards and Logan's was at home ready to be sent. Their parents watched the boys smiling and every now and then one of them would glance at their watch. Carlos ran between his father and James's dad to avoid being tagged by Kendall. The two men laughed as the boys ran around them Kendall trying to catch Carlos.

"Carlos, Kendall you'll get dizzy if you keep running around like that." Carlos stopped in front of his dad and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry papi I'm fi-" Carlos made an "uf" noise as Kendall tackled him. They laughed as Kendall shot up and ran away from Carlos. Logan squeaked as Carlos came running after him. Carlos let out a battle cry making Logan giggle. "I'm gunna get you Logie!" The four boys continued to run around until their parents called out to them. The boys ran over and couldn't help but notice the smirks on all their faces. Mrs. Mitchell walked up to Logan and grabbed his hand leading him inside.

"Logan I got a present for you." Logan blinked a couple of times and furrowed his eyebrows.

"A present?" Mrs. Mitchell nodded with a huge grin on her face. When they walked into the living room there was a giant gift wrapped box. Logan took his hand out of his mom's and walked over to the box slowly. All the parents chuckled as Logan tilted his head and stared at the big box. His confused face was adorable. James, Carlos and Kendall walked into the living room also confused. They each walked up to one of their parents and tugged on their clothes wanting to be picked up. Mr. Diamond, Garcia, and Knight each picked up their son and chuckled at their confused faces.

"Daddy why is Logan getting a present? It's not his birthday. I thought only daddys got presents on father's day." Mr. Knight chuckled and put his finger up as a "sh" signal. He pointed towards Logan telling Kendall to watch.

"Open it Logan." Logan looked back at his mom and nodded. He knocked on the box and jumped back when it knocked back. Logan turned to his mom who was shaking her head and laughing. Logan pulled on the wrapping paper and noticed the box only had three sides. When all the wrapping paper on that side was gone Logan looked in and gasped.

"PAPA!" Mr. Mitchell stepped out clad in his military uniform. He picked Logan up and pulled Logan into a tight hug. Logan wrapped his arms around his dad's neck clinging to him. When Mr. Mitchell finally pulled away he gave Logan a kiss on the cheek making him giggle.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Logan stared at his dad for a moment then fisted the front of his shirt. He couldn't believe he was really here. Logan started crying and pulled his dad into another hug.

"I missed you so much papa." Mr. Mitchell rubbed Logan's back soothingly.

"I know, I missed you too." Mrs. Mitchell, Diamond, Knight and Garcia all had tears in their eyes as they watched the reunion. When Logan had calmed down Mr. Mitchell put him on the ground so he could greet everyone else. Kendall, James, and Carlos ran up to Logan smiling.

"Logie, I didn't know your daddy was going to be here!" Logan giggled and jumped up and down.

"I know James neither did I!" Everyone spent a few more hours together at Carlos' house. When the day started to draw to a close the boys were starting to get tired. They walked over to the circle the parents had made and went to one of their parents. Carlos went to his mom and pulled on her shirt.

"Mommy I'm tired." Carlos rubbed his eyes and swayed on his feet. Mrs. Garcia smiled and picked Carlos up. Carlos waved good bye to his friends as he laid his head on his mom's shoulder and fell asleep as she carried him up the stairs. Kendall went over to his dad and yawned. He jumped up on his dad's lap and relaxed against him. James went to his dad and did the same as Kendall. Mr. Diamond patted James on the back as James fell asleep. Logan ran straight to his dad and held his arms up to be picked up. Mr. Mitchell chuckled and pulled his son onto his lap. Logan smiled and snuggled into his dad's warmth. Mrs. Mitchell smiled at her son and reached over and pet his hair. Logan was the last to close his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

-3 months later-

Logan was sitting in his living room with Kendall, James, and Carlos playing video games. His dad had gone back to Paris 2 months ago but Logan was doing a lot better. After his dad visited he spent a full month with his family. Logan loved every minute of the time he had with his dad. His dad was able to go to his first hockey game and he even helped Logan practice. It was sad when he had to go but Logan knew he would see him again soon. Logan could still remember the day he left like it just happened.

_Mr. Mitchell held his son in his arms as he covered his eyes with his hands. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his breath stuttered. _

"_Do you r-really have to go papa?" Mr. Mitchell rubbed Logan's back and smiled reassuringly at him._

"_Yea but I'll be back before you know it." Logan looked at his dad as he wiped his eyes._

"_Promise?" Mr. Mitchell smiled and ruffled Logan's hair._

"_Promise."_

The four boy's parents were sitting in the kitchen talking while the boys played. They had decided to get together for lunch and of course, brought their sons along with them. Mrs. Mitchell had been on edge lately because she hadn't heard from her husband in a few days. Whenever he had to move to a different location he couldn't contact her and the lack of communication always worried her. She was happy that she had friends who could comfort her. The door bell rang making the parents look up. Mrs. Mitchell excused herself and walked past the boys smiling at them. They were so concentrated on their game she didn't think they even heard the door bell. She still had a smile on her face when she opened the door but as soon as she saw who was standing on her porch her face changed into confusion, then worry, then horror. Everyone knew what it meant when strangers clad in military uniforms were standing at your door. There dismal faces told you exactly what had happened. They didn't need to say a word. Mrs. Mitchell covered her mouth with a shaking hand in order to stifle a sob. The adults in the kitchen didn't notice and Kendall, James, and Carlos didn't notice but Logan did. Logan dropped his controller and stood up.

"Mama?" Logan's scared, worried, and confused voice alerted everyone else in the house. When they all quieted Mrs. Mitchell's small sobs could be heard. Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Diamond, and Mrs. Knight quickly stood up and walked over to the door. They each gasped when they got there. Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Knight pulled Mrs. Mitchell into a hug while Mrs. Diamond walked over to the four boys and led them into the kitchen. By that time Kendall, James, and Carlos' fathers were at the door as well talking to the three men at the door. Logan watched from the kitchen growing more and more scared. He wanted to know why his mother was crying and he wanted to know who the three men were. They wore the same uniform that his dad wore. But why were they here? Where was his dad? When the three men finally left Mrs. Mitchell had calmed down. She wiped her eyes and walked over to her son who was looking extremely scared. Mrs. Mitchell bent down to his level and rubbed his cheek reassuringly. "Mama? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Logan, I have some bad news." Logan nodded slowly then glanced at his three friends who were watching with their parents from the living room. They looked extremely confused but they were too afraid to ask their parents what was going on. "It's about papa. He got hurt really bad." Logan gasped and felt tears come to his eyes.

"He's gunna be ok though, right mama? Papa's gunna come home?" Mrs. Mitchell felt tears coming to her own eyes as she shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry Logan but he didn't make it… he passed away." Logan's eyes widened and tears began to stream down his face.

"B-but he promised. H-he said h-he was gunna come home. HE PROMISED!" Logan stamped his foot and sobbed. His mother pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back. Logan wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and buried his face in her shoulder. "He has to come home! He promised! Papa never breaks his promises!" Mrs. Mitchell bit her lip as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry." When Mrs. Mitchell couldn't stop her son from throwing a tantrum she brought him up to his room to try and get him to get some sleep. Kendall, James, and Carlos's mother's went with her. It took an hour and a half to calm the distraught boy enough to get him to sleep. The three boys watched as their moms came back down stairs and walked into the kitchen with Mrs. Mitchell. She plopped down in a chair and buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. The three boy's mothers were immediately at her side. Mr. Knight sighed and picked up Kendall intending to bring him home. Kendall pushed against his father's chest and whined.

"No daddy, I want to go see Logan." Mr. Knight sighed.

"Kendall he's sleeping. You need to let him rest."

"But I need to be here when he wakes up. Please daddy." Kendall pouted and had a determined look in his eyes. Mr. Knight sighed and noticed James and Carlos were trying to get out of their father's grip as well. Mr. Knight nodded and placed Kendall back on the ground. He went to run upstairs but Mr. Knight grabbed his arm.

"Don't wake him up." Kendall nodded and he, James, and Carlos quietly went up stairs. They didn't need to worry about waking Logan up because when they entered his room he was awake. Logan was crying softly as he lay on his bed. Kendall went over to him and crawled into Logan's bed, James and Carlos soon doing the same. Kendall wrapped his small arms around Logan while Carlos got behind him and did the same. James got in the bed behind Carlos and they all lay their silently while Logan cried himself to sleep. When the boys mother's went up stairs to check on their sons they smiled at what they saw. They were all cuddled on Logan's bed asleep. Mrs. Mitchell was worried about Logan but she knew he would get through this, as long as he had his friends.

**A/N: DONE! Well I hope you enjoyed this. And now to continuing writing S.C.F.D! lol =]**


End file.
